The Way You Look Tonight
by SomebodyShipThem
Summary: Rachel is ill and Quinn comes over to help take care of her. Rachel falls asleep in the middle of a movie so Quinn gets an idea that involves singing and dancing... I suck at summaries. Sort-of song fic. One-shot. Total Faberry. I think it should be rated K but it's T, just to be safe. Enjoy.


**A/N: I thought I'd try a Faberry fic for a change, I apologise in advance if it's terrible. Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my stories.**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. I do not own the song featured in this story either. :( The only thing that is mine is the plot, woo.**

**Enjoy.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

This is Rachel's fourth day of being house-bound with the flu and she does not like it one bit. The only reason she joined all those extra-curricular clubs was because they'd look good on her CV (and she thought that they could use some of her leadership skills and intelligence but that's just Rachel being Rachel) and what does she get in return? Some nerd spreading his germs all over the place, coughing and sneezing everywhere. Yuck! This is exactly what the Diva has been trying to avoid all year, especially with Nationals coming up soon and her NYADA audition to plan.

The brunette first suspected something was wrong on Monday evening, after a rather sudden coughing fit, but thought nothing of it. When she woke the next morning with a blocked nose, a huge headache and was aching all over, her suspicions were confirmed and she was infact, ill. She has been in bed for nearly 4 days, only getting up to use the bathroom or to get food, which was strange because she never ate it. With her dads away on a cruise, she was left to fend for herself. She was capable of cooking and cleaning but being ill made it a lot harder to do so. Being ill always made her feel lazy, unclean and unattractive and the fact that she hadn't been bothered to change out of a pair of sweatpants and an old hoodie for nearly a week, proved that.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It's Friday afternoon and Rachel is lay in bed listening to some of her Barbra collection, hearing her idol's voice manages to cheer her up a little, when she hears an unexpected knock at the door. Immediately she thinks it's Kurt or Mercedes or her dads have come home early, she knows it can't be her dads because they're in the middle of the Atlantic somewhere but thinks it anyway. When she finally drags herself out of bed and down the set of stairs to see who it is. When she opens the door, she is shocked to say the least, but in a good way. A very good way.

"Quinn!" Rachel's voice cracks after not speaking for so long, causing her to cough, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Cheerio's practice." Rachel finally gets out after clearing her throat several times, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"Well, I told Coach that my girlfriend was sick and I would rather be here cheering you up than being there all day. She understood and let me go, that baby is really softening her up..." Quinn said, drifting off into thought but soon returning, "Anyway, I've been stood here for over 2 minutes, give me a hug already!" The Cheerio said with a smirk and practically pounced on her girlfriend, swinging her arms around Rachel's neck and hugging her tightly. Rachel relaxed into the blonde's embrace and felt warmth and comfort in the cheerleader's arms.

"I've missed you so much, Quinn. I have had the worst week ever and all I wanted to do was snuggle with my girlfriend because that always makes me feel better and I couldn't do that because you're always busy and I-" Rachel sniffled but was cut off by Quinn pulling back from the hug and placing a finger on the brunette's lips.

"Rach, calm down sweetie. I'm here now aren't I?" Quinn said. Rachel sniffled again and nodded. "Exactly, so we can do whatever we want because it's Friday and if it's okay with you, I'm staying till Sunday." Quinn asked and answered her own question, plus Rachel didn't object to having her girlfriend there all weekend.

Both girls walk through the house to the living room, after Quinn shut the door and kicked off her shoes, and Rachel is quick to flop onto the sofa and relax into the soft pillows. While Quinn gets her a glass of water, then runs to get them both a blanket and turn off the ipod speaker, then gets changed into some pyjama pants and a sweatshirt that she had brought over, then chooses a movie and puts it into the TV and then finally sits on the sofa and throws a blanket over both girls. '**_I've not even been here for 10 minutes and I'm already rushed off my ass. It's a good job I love her..._**' Quinn thinks to herself as Rachel curls against her side and she instintively places an arm around the girl and presses play on the remote, starting the movie.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The film goes on and Quinn thinks it's strange that the mini Diva beside her hasn't said a word since the start of the movie. Which is incredibly odd for Rachel. She decides that something must be wrong with the brunette and peers down at the girl in her arms to find her with her eyes closed, mouth slightly open and breathing evenly. **_'She asleep. What the hell? I came over to make sure she _****wasn't****_ sleeping all day. Ooo, I've got an idea...'_**Quinn thinks before sliding, very carefully, off of the sofa and running to Rachel's bedroom and retrieving the iPod speakers, plugging her phone in and finding the right song, well, it's actually an istrumental.

She turns around to find Rachel hugging the blanket tightly and making soft noises in her sleep, making Quinn's heart melt. The Cheerio walks over to where her girlfriend is sleeping and kneels so they are face to face.

"Rachel, sweetie, you gotta wake up." The blonde says lightly shaking Rachel's shoulders, "The movie has finished so I thought of something we can do." She continues and then regrets her choice of words when the previously sleeping singer rolls over and raises an eyebrow, eyes still shut. "That's not what I meant, it just came out wrong." She corrected, earning a muffled giggle from Rachel. Quinn couldn't hold back the huge grin from being plastered on her face when hearing her girlfriend's laugh.

"I knew what you meant, silly." Rachel smiled and rubbed her eyes, taking in her surroundings, "What time is it?" She asked. Quinn looked at the watch on her wrist before answering, "It's just gone 5, you've been asleep for nearly 2 hours, you gotta get up." The blonde grabbed Rachel by the pocket on her hoodie and pulled her to her feet. Rachel immediately stretched and ran a hand through her slightly greasy hair before getting a drink of water and using the bathroom. When she returned to the living room, Quinn was stood by the speakers ready to hit play on the current song with the biggest grin on her face still.

"What'cha doing hun?" Rachel asked walking over to the taller girl and wrapping her arms around her waist from behind.

"You, are going to dance with me, and I won't take no for an answer." Quinn answered, turning her body to face Rachel. Rachel sighed and then nodded, smiling.

Quinn mentally high-fived herself and hit play on the speakers. Rachel's face lit up when a familiar piano melody filled the room. Quinn moved her arms to rest on the brunette's hips and join her hands around the smaller girl's waist, while Rachel wrapped her's around the blonde's shoulders, due to their height difference. They began turning in slow rotations as the introduction continued, Rachel sighed in contemptment and rested her head against Quinn's chest, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck. Quinn dipped her head so her chin was on Rachel's shoulder. When the other instruments came in, Quinn began to sing into Rachel's ear. So quiet, that Rachel could hardly hear it.

**"Some day, when I'm awfully low. When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight."**

Quinn's usual alto voice was a lot deeper and almost husky through trying to sing so quietly and softly. Rachel lifted her head and smiled at Quinn's words and began to stare into those hazel eyes she loved so much.

**"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm, and your cheeks so soft, there is nothing for me but to love you, and the way you look tonight. With each word your tenderness grows. Tearing my fear apart. And that laugh that wrinkles your nose. It touches my foolish heart. Lovely, never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight.**

**Just the way you look, tonight..."**

The song faded out and Rachel's eyes were streaming with tears. Happy tears or course. Quinn's eyes were holding back so many unshed tears but she refused to cry infront of Rachel. Rachel sniffled and smiled. The taller girl dipped her head again and captured the smaller girl's lips in a sweet kiss, it wasn't heated or anything, but there were fireworks. Rachel was the first to pull away and Quinn wiped away the brunette's tears with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you too, Quinn."

The End.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: This is my first try at a Faberry fic so I would love to know if you liked it or not and whether or not I should do more. The song was of course 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Until next time...**

**Megan :)**


End file.
